As Time Goes By
by Prehnite94
Summary: Beast Boy left 5 years ago, leaving a crumbling team with a deranged leader behind. Who is friend and who is foe? Will the Titans fall to the ultimate enemy- themselves? This story is rated M for adult and sexual themes and language. Will have descriptive scenes of sensitive material. Not for children under 18. BBxRae. Robin bashing. Set in the future w/adult characters.
1. Chapter 1

Five years. It had been five years since he left. It was all Robins fault. He just couldn't put down his pride and admit to being wrong. So my BB left.

_"What the fuck do you mean "I'm dead weight" Robin?" Beast Boy yelled across the common room. _

_"You are! You don't follow directions and always end up hurt." Robin retorted, crossing his arms and puffing his chest out defiantly. _

_"Then maybe I should just leave!" _

_"Friend Beast Boy! You mustn't! We are friends. We can work this out." Starfire interjected pleadingly. _

_"Don't bother Star. If he wants to leave it won't make a difference to this team."_

_"Robin! That is most inconsiderate. Of course-"_

_Beast Boy cut her off, "Don't worry Starfire. He's right. It won't matter." He spat. _

_"C'mon B! You don't have to-" _

_"Yes I do Cy." Beast Boy started for the door, but ran into me. _

_"What's all the commotion?" I asked. _

_"Don't worry Raven, there won't be any more commotion here." Robin said triumphantly. _

_"Wha-?" Beast Boy pushed past me. "What did you do Robin?" I asked dangerously. _

_"I didn't do anything. He's the one who decided to lea-" He didn't have to finish. I knew what he was talking about. BB was leaving. I never even had a chance… I still didn't have my powers under control. _

_Chasing our green friend to his room, I burst in, "Beast Boy! Don't do this!" _

_He looks genuinely surprised that I was showing such concern. "What do you care, Raven? You hate me, remember?" He looked back down and continued to pack._

_"No! I don't!" I came over and grabbed his hand. He looked at my hand like it was from another planet. _

_"Then what?"_

_That gave me pause. Could I…? "I… I… I love you." The light bulbs in his room burst violently. _

_"What? Raven… you can't mean that." _

_I looked back up to him. I was sure he could still see just fine with his animal eyesight. "But I-"_

_"I'm green. And short… And dead weight…" He said sadly. _

_"No! Is that was Rob-"_

_"It doesn't matter Raven. Nothing anyone says could make me stay here with that ass. He's always hated me, he's just finally got his wish." _

_"It should matter…" He turned and hugged me tight. _

_"Yes it should… especially from you." He took my chin and kissed me. Some of his things exploded. "Cause I love you too, Rae."_

_"Then why?"_

_"I have to do this Rae. I'll make sure to see you again. Don't worry. Just stay a Titan and I'll be able to find you when the time is right." He turned and shoved a few more things into his bag, took his communicator off his belt and gave it to me. "Bye Raven." He flew out his window. _

_"Bye… BB." _

Since that day, the team has fallen apart. Starfire and Robin, who now calls himself 'Nightwing,' were married but it was far from a perfect marriage. They fought day and night and Starfire more often than not stayed in another room. Cyborg was out for months at a time trying to keep up with technology and had lost his more personal connections to us. Well… as for me. I got my powers under control a few years ago. I now wear white and have perfect control of my emotions. But at a cost. Without close friends I unwillingly have been repressed by my emotions. I run on autopilot. With nothing to do I drift through the tower, unable to talk to my friends or even meditate. Sometimes I'm able to gain enough control to make sure I eat, bathe, and read a book. As for fighting crime… when something does come up, being adult super heroes we usually just go one at a time. I go as often as I can to get out. I gain precious clarity when I use my powers. However, despite my perfect control, BB still hasn't come back.

* * *

Since that day, I think about Raven all the time. She's who I'm doing this for. I always wonder if she found another guy out there or if she's thinking of me too. I fight crime alone now, in the shadows. I've tossed around using a new superhero name but since I'm not in the spotlight I've never used it. Maybe someday I will. Since I left the team, I fought more civilian crime; the drug dealers, human traffickers, etc. I also kept up with the team though reading the news. I knew when Raven gained control of her powers, when Cyborg was out of commission, even when Star and the jerk got married. I seriously thought of calling Raven after she gained control. But I stopped myself when I realized she probably had another boyfriend. I just couldn't barge back into her life after 3 years. Well, I should've. Cause now it's been 5 years… and I still haven't seen her. My Raven.

"Yea. They'll be meeting to do the deal tomorrow at the docks… yea. Sure thing." I hung up the pay phone. It was late, and I was wearing a hoodie and gloves to cover my more distinguishing features. I had just turned in another anonymous tip to the police. Walking down the dark street to my mini-hideout I thought of Raven again. She was on the news that morning and gods was she beautiful. "Maybe I should just go see her." I said wistfully. Maybe tomorrow…

I stopped abruptly. That's what I always say. If I keep saying tomorrow I'll never do it… just like these past five years. I don't have to see anyone else. So I finally made up my mind. I ran back to my hideout and changed into my new hero uniform. I didn't wear it much cause I didn't transform much anymore and I would stand out wearing a tight spandex suit anyway. The new one was black and had just small lines of purple lined in white.

I had really grown up I realized looking into my mirror. I had grown until I was now over 6 feet tall. I snickered about that. That ass would have to look up to me now. I also was much more filled out. A product of working out to pass the time, I guess. With one more glance at the mirror I transformed into an eagle and took off. I was going to finally fulfill my promise to Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

I was on the roof again. I didn't know why. I rarely slept though so I suppose it was natural to try to avoid the sound of the married couple fighting again. I didn't have Cyborgs ability to shut off hearing while I slept. Floating in the middle of the roof I was almost lulled into a semi-sleep state by the sound of the waves until I heard something hit the roof. Normal people wouldn't have been able to hear it, it was so feint. Probably just a bird, I thought, and ignored it.

"Hey Rae."

I was silent. Only thinking how it must be another illusion my emotions were giving me.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

I flinched. This was so real. Too real.

"I can leave if you want…" He said sadly.

I finally decided to turn around. No harm in checking I told myself. My eyes got wide and my mouth fell open. Standing in front of me was my favorite changeling. He had changed so much. He was so tall and muscular now. And he had a goatee on an amazingly square jaw. I had never dreamed of him ever being any more handsome than the last time but… here he was.

"Well Rae? Aren't you going to say anything…?" He took a hesitant step forward. "Look. I'm sorry it's been 5 years. I… I just figured you would have someone else and… and I couldn't bring myself to face you after I left… so… so cowardly." When he finished he looked at me expectantly but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. He was about to turn around when I finally got a tendril of power to escape and enter him.

'BB… I- It's me.' I said telepathically.

"Rae?" He looked back at me very confused.

'When… I gained control. I lost control of my body… I can barely… barely talk to you this way."

He looked extremely worried and ran to me. I of course didn't do anything. I couldn't have. He grabbed me and held me so tight that I could barely breathe.

"Oh Rae… Rae how do we fix this?"

'I… I don't know.'

"I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything. How I left. How I never called… or visited. Everything." He started to cry silently, still holding me.

'I… I still… love you.' I managed out.

Startled. He looked at me face, unashamed of his tears. "I love you too Rae. I thought of you every day." He kissed me again. Just like last time. But this time was different. Strong arms held me. Something snapped. My power encircled and raised us.

"BB… I… I can talk again…?" I was so confused. I had felt it. My emotions had released me from my prison but I couldn't believe it.

"Huh?" He looked just as surprised as I did. Then his face was suddenly gentler. He kissed me lightly again as we slowly set foot on the roof again. "Well that was easy huh Rae?" He laughed spitefully.

"Uh… yea." My voice was still horse from years of disuse. He hugged me tight and I finally reached up and held him back.

-Bang- The loud noise of the rooftop door slamming open startled both of us. It was Nightwing followed by Starfire and a tired looking Cyborg.

"Well well… what do we have here?" Nightwing started.

"Friend… Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in disbelief.

Cyborg looked a little more shocked. "Why are you too hugging?" I figured that he always believed BB would come back and no one knew how we had confessed to each other all those long five years ago.

"Uh hi guys." Beast Boy said as he let go of me. He looked panicked.

"What are you doing here, Beast Boy?" Nightwing asked angrily. "I thought you would be long gone and never show your ugly mug around here again."

"Well, _Nightwing_. First of all, I'm not here to see the team, least of all you. I'm only here for Raven. And dude, your insults won't work anymore. I've grown out of that kinda thing bothering me. And finally, I go my either my given name, Garfield, or Changeling now. I've grown out of Beast _Boy_." Changeling crossed his arms and looked down at Nightwing.

"It's nice to see you…" Starfire said timidly. She had lost so much fire after marrying Nightwing.

"Yea. You too Star." He smiled sincerely. "You too Cy."

Cyborg just looked stumped. "Why after all these years _did_ you come back?" He asked.

"I already told you, Cy. I came for Raven. I… I made her a promise, 5 years ago." He smiled at me.

"Whatever. Just get out of here, _Changeling_. You're no longer welcome here as a _traitor_." Nightwing said with malice. "I'll be forced to take action if you don't."

"Ha. Man… you think you can take me?" Changeling looked more confident than he used to. "You're not the only one who trained these years away."

"You don't have a right to be here." Nightwing took out his staff, pointing it at Changeling.

"Then bring it."

Nightwing surged toward him, swinging his staff down, only to be blocked by Changeling's arm. He then failed to dodge a kick to his side. Nightwing could barely catch himself in a crouch. "What the hell? Since when did you learn martial arts?"

"I learned them with Doom Portal you idiot. You just never let me train with them because it was _your_ thing. _I_ was only the _animal_ remember!" Finishing his sentence, he charged his ex-leader and delivered a series of crushing blows.

"Guh-!" Nightwing was defeated before he could even put up a real fight. "Wh-What the hell man?" He asked, barely getting to his hands and knees.

"That was for being an utter ass of a leader." He turned to me again. It seemed no one noticed the look of shock on my face. "I'm sorry Raven. It looks like I've got to get going again." He said with utter sadness. He walked toward the edge of the building.

"I'm going with you." Every one of my team mates looked at me in shock. Those were the first words they had heard from me in over 2 years.

"What?" Changeling asked.

"I said, I'm going with you." I disappeared for what seemed to them like a split second but to me was long enough to empty my entire room into another sealed dimension and I was back before they really had time to react. "All packed."

"Are you sure Rae?" He asked, glancing at the others.

"I have no place here if you don't."

"You're making a mistake Raven." Nightwing said, standing up.

Starfire looked relieved and sad at the same time. "I'm glad that you have found happiness Raven. I wish you well."

"Uh yea… Just keep in touch Rae. BB. You know the tower land line number." Cyborg said, air fist-bumping with Changeling.

"Goodbye." I said and we took to the air.


	3. Chapter 3

I led her to my hideout. I liked to think it was kinda Batman-ish. It was hidden in a rock structure, only assessable by a hidden entrance. She looked impressed when we entered. I even had a security system that I had to put a code in for to deactivate the traps. I then led her down a set of stairs and to a heavy door.

"Well, we're here Rae." I said as I input another code. The door slid open to reveal my home. I showed her around. It was pretty homey in my opinion. Most of it was black faux suede and leather furniture. It was entirely hardwood floors and set up as a one bedroom apartment. The main area had a full kitchen with metal appliances and marble countertops. Then there was a large living area with a huge TV and several gaming consoles. There was also an office area equipped with the latest crime tracking equipment. There were three doors. One led to my awesome bathroom that had a Jacuzzi bath and large shower. Another was just a closet, and the third was my bedroom. It had a four poster canopy, kind sized bed in the middle with black silk sheets and purple blankets. There weren't any windows, but that was the only downside.

"It's amazing." She said.

"Yea, I put a lot of work into it… sorry there's only one bed. I can take the couch if you want."

"Why? That thing is huge!" She looked back at me. "I'm sure we can share." She went and shamelessly flopped down on it, giving me my first real look at her body.

"Damn Rae, why do you wear such revealing stuff?" I asked blushing and looking away. I could see everything… everything. Even her crotch and nipples lightly standing at attention.

She just sat up and looked herself over. "Is there something wrong with how I dress?" She looked genuinely concerned.

"N-no… it's just… " Gods… her legs. "You're just amazingly beautiful and… and locked in a little apartment with a half-naked, beautiful, woman might be a little hard on a man like me." I was sure I looked like a Christmas ornament by now, I could feel my blush.

"Oh." Now she was blushing too. "Should I change?"

"Um. Maybe…" I was seriously getting distressed now. Shit! I sat down abruptly.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Uh. Yea." No I wasn't. My hard-on was almost painful.

"Ok… Can I share your closet?" She asked innocently unaware of my _situation_.

"Yea sure… The one in here in the bedroom is pretty empty. Just put whatever you want anywhere." Calm down, Garfield. Get ahold of yourself!

She walked over to the closet and opened it. I didn't see what she did exactly but all of a sudden, in a gust of wind, all of her wardrobe was sitting perfectly on the hangers. "All Done." She turned and looked at me holding a hoodie and some jeans. "Is this ok?"

"Uh yea." I said not really paying attention.

"Well… can you leave for a minute then?" She asked. Double shit.

"I… uh. Can't." I admitted.

"What? Why?" She must be really too innocent, I thought.

"I uh…. Have a male problem." Realization dawned on her face and she blushed worse than I thought was possible, then ran out of the room. Fuck.

* * *

Oh. My. God. H-he had an erection. I thought, blushing horribly while standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom. I slowly took off my uniform and put on the more comfortable hoodie and jeans. "That was so embarrassing." I said to myself. He wasn't kidding about finding me beautiful I guess… That thought oddly made me happy. No one had ever said that before. I never thought that before. Once completely changed I took a moment to collect myself and for the first time in over two years look at myself. My hair was longer, my face longer. I looked more like my mom now. I took stock of my body too. My breasts were larger and my legs were longer. No wonder he reacted that way. Sighing, I left the room.

He was still in the bedroom when I came back in. He had his head in his hands. "What's wrong, Gar?"

"I'm so, so sorry Raven." He couldn't look at me.

"It's ok… I guess. It was kinda flattering, in a weird way."

"If you say so…" He said. "I'm tired. How about I take the couch tonight?" He stood up to leave.

"Why?" I asked. "I already offered to share. After all, it's your house." I took off hoodie. "Is it ok if I just wear a shirt and shorts to bed?"

"Suuure…." He answered apprehensively. He took some pj pants out of a drawer and headed to the bathroom.

I laughed when he left and took off my hoodie and jeans and replaced them with spandex shorts. Still smiling at how cute he was, I crawled into his bed. It was heaven.

* * *

Oh man, there is a half-naked woman in my bed. This is unreal. I paced the bathroom in my pj pants. All kinds of thoughts racing through my head. I wonder if she thinks I'm sexy too. Wait… what am I thinking? Ugg! I finally got the courage up and went back to the bedroom. She was already under the covers. Just her beautiful hair was showing. I quietly turned off the light and crawled into the other side of the bed.

"It's been a long day huh?" She asked. I jumped, thinking she would already be asleep.

"Yea." I answered unsure.

"You were pretty awesome beating up Nightwing like that. He totally deserved it."

"Uh thanks." I replied, smiling. I felt her move and my breath hitched as she tentatively touched my arm.

"You grew up so much. I was really surprised to see how tall and muscular you are now. And I like the goatee." There was humor and something else lacing her words as she stroked my arm.

I rolled so I could see her and she was a lot closer than I thought. I let out a strangled sound of surprise which she laughed at. "Am I too close?" She asked with fake innocence.

My eyes got wide. "Are you coming on to me?" I asked incredulously.

She leaned in impossibly close, her lips almost on mine. "Yes." She answered.

I almost passed out from shock. "Wh-what? Why?" I was beyond understanding.

"It's been 5 years Gar. Five years of us growing up. We're adults now. I can't even estimate how many times I've thought about being given an opportunity to be in this position. Free from any binds my powers imposed on me. Free to be with the man I love." She reached out and caressed my chest.

I slowly relaxed after her admission. She knew what she wanted. "Raven, are you asking me to… to make love to you?" I needed to be sure.

"Yes." She answered, sealing her answer with a kiss filled with more passion and love than I ever could have imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

He was good. No better than good. Than sinful mouth suckled gently on all the right places along my neck and eventually he ripped my shirt off with claws I didn't even know he had just to gain access to my chest. We were both breathing heavily and touching each other wherever we could. He made his way on top of me, straddling my hips, steadily working his way down my flat stomach to my shorts. Before I knew it, he was nudging my legs apart with his knee. I gladly gave in.

He eased off my shorts to find I wasn't wearing underwear. I heard him gasp. It was cute how brave he was despite how nervous he was. I was nervous too but I had years of practice on holding back my emotions. It was convenient now, when I could show only what I wanted to show.

He surprised me when he licked my most private parts. I let out an involuntary gasp of approval and grabbed his hair. He gladly obliged my silent plea to continue. Eventually he worked his way back up to my mouth. He kissed me lightly. "Are you sure?" He asked one more time.

"Yes. I answered as seductively as I could. Then I flipped us over so I was on top. And settled myself over his still covered erection. I ran my hands down his slightly hairy chest and his rock hard abs until I reached the hem of his pants. I heard his breath hitch. "Are _you_?" I asked in return.

"Are you kidding me Rae? Of course I am. I've been dying for this too." He took my hand and kissed it. I could see him smile in the little light still in the room. I smiled back and used my powers to faze his pants off. He looked surprised and I laughed, sliding down until I was face to face with his large manhood, returning the favor.

"Ah. Ah… Rae. I'm gonna-" I didn't give him time to finish his sentence before I was swallowing his essence greedily. "Fuck Rae…" He laid down, spent. I also didn't give him too much time to recover before I was back up straddling his hips and kissing him greedily.

Regaining his strength, he flipped us back over, settling comfortably between my legs. I watched surprised when his harshly bit off two of his claws. Needless to say I knew why when he penetrated me with his now safe fingers. I let out a loud moan uncontrollably. If this was so good, what would the real thing be like? He brought me to orgasm faster than I thought possible. He had to have experience from somewhere I thought, but he didn't leave me to my thoughts for long.

"Are you ready, love?"

"Yes."

He slowly penetrated me. It hurt at first but as I adjusted to his girth inside me it slowly started to feel amazing. Like nothing else. Then he started to move and _that_ was like nothing else. We slowly lost ourselves to the passion that night. The love for one another all we held onto. Upon completion we laid in each other's embrace and lost ourselves to the conscious world.

* * *

"She left her communicator." Starfire said to her remaining two teammates. Leaning down to pick it up gently. Nightwing took it from her and almost crushed it in his grip. He was grinding his teeth in anger.

'She won't get away with this.' He thought, heading back into the tower.

* * *

I woke up in the dark of my windowless bedroom as usual… at least I thought it was usual. Until I felt the warmth in my arms. I looked down to see purple hair and a smile graced my lips. So it wasn't all a dream. Good. She woke up and looked up at me.

"Morning." She said casually. She had the cutest bed head.

"Morning." I replied. "How's my angel this morning?"

"Angel?" She asked confused.

"I don't care who your father is Raven, to me you will always be an angel." I nuzzled her hair affectionately. "Rae… You'll stay here with me right?" I continued after a few minutes.

"Of course. I've waited too long to be with you to leave." She cuddled into my warmth.

"So this is real?"

"What?" She asked, looking back up at me.

"That I get to say the amazingly beautiful and strong Raven is my girl." I looked her in the eye and watched her slight shock which turned into a wide smile.

"As long as I get to say the amazingly handsome and strong Changeling is my man."

This was the woman for me I decided. "I'm never letting you go Raven." We drifted off in each other's arms again.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of food cooking. Rolling out of Garfield's amazing bed, I went to the closet and threw on a shirt and jeans. Then, walked out to find my new boyfriend dancing around the kitchen making waffles.

"Smells good." I said while taking a seat at the counter. He immediately put a plate in front of me. All the possible fixings for waffles were set out. I settled on plain maple syrup. "So are you still a vegetarian?" I asked.

"Yep. But no longer a vegan. I eat eggs and dairy now." I laughed and almost chocked on my food. "What?" He looked annoyed.

"It's just that if you would've done that years ago, it would've solved a lot of arguments between you and Cyborg." I was still giggling, remembering the good days at the tower. His expression lightened too.

He sat down next to me and started piling ingredients onto his own plate, making it more desert than breakfast. I noticed the wall clock in the kitchen said 10:32. "You know…" He started, "I think Nightwing is more of a bad guy than a hero now." He said it so casually but it really made me stop to think.

"Maybe you're right. He never would've acted that way to you or to me before. And you didn't see it but he fights with Star all the time and berates Cyborg for everything."

"Hmm…" He said in contemplation and with a mouth full. Swallowing, he said, "I think we should investigate." He looked at me gently. "But for now, let's just stay here and get to know each other again."

"Sounds good." I replied with a smile. This life seemed too good to be true.

That day, I unpacked all my books and some of my decorations. It really made the place seem like home. It didn't matter that it was basically a bomb shelter and there were no windows, as long as Gar and I were there, it was home.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightwing paced the common room holding both Changeling's and Raven's communicators in anger. He had their personnel files up on the main screen going over every detail.

"Why? Why? ..." He kept asking himself over and over. Cyborg was looking at the screen in boredom. Starfire was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"And just what are you asking why about Nightwing?" She finally snapped at her husband.

"What? It's none of your business what I talk about!" He yelled at her.

"I believe it is. You owe us an explanation about your behavior toward our friends!"

"Friends? You think friends leave each other? You think they fight?"

"Do you think husbands and wives fight?" She retorted hotly.

"Well apparently they do! But you have one thing wrong Starfire. Those-" He pointed at the screen, "are not out friends."

"Yes they are!"

"Just shut up. You don't know what you are saying woman."

"No. I believe it is you who do not know what you are saying. You are no longer the man I married. You were better than this. My husband is better than this. _He_ would never abandon his friends in a prideful anger." She was oddly quiet and there was an air of finality about her demeanor.

"Huh. Whatever Starfire. You must have just not known me very well."

"I do not believe that you know yourself. I'm leaving Dick." She rarely used his real name, even in private.

"You're what?" He turned, screaming at her.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving the Titans. And I'm leaving you. You'll hear from my lawyer." She flew out of the room sadly. Nightwing just stood there in a fuming rage.

"Nice going man." Cyborg finally put in his two cents.

"What do you know?" He seethed.

"I know a lot actually." The metal man stood up. "I know that you fight with her every night when you think everyone else is asleep. I know you sleep in separate rooms. I know you have been nothing but a horrible husband for years. I'm actually surprised it took her this long. Dick, you're no longer leading a team. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning." He too walked out of the common room, leaving his one-time friend to seethe in his own failures.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Cyborg asked Starfire. They were meeting in a nice coffee shop undercover about a week after they too left the titans.

"I'm going home." She said wistfully, putting the finalized divorce paperwork into her bag.

"Really? Like to Tamaran?" Cyborg was surprised to hear that.

"Yes. What about you, friend?"

"I've accepted a job working in an emerging company that needs tech minds like mine."

"That's good Cyborg."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a cell phone. "Here, take this. I engineered it to work like our old communicators. It should send signals no matter where you are. I've already programed me and two more that I'm planning on giving BB and Raven if I see them into it. So we can stay in touch and be untraceable."

She looked it over and put it into her pocket. "That you Cyborg. This was very thoughtful of you." She gave him a sincere smile. "I will be seeing you later then." Standing and grabbing her things she looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"See you Star. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

* * *

"So this is a real stake out then." I asked, reaching for another doughnut.

"Yep." Changeling said looking at me funny, after all, I had downed over half the doughnuts already.

"Do you suppose that they will really show up to the fake deal you set up?" I said with a full mouth.

"Hope so. I already let the police in on this one." He looked though his binoculars again.

"So… what happens if they show up? We aren't really going to fight them or anything, the police are right there doing the exact thing we are."

"We are only here to get info on who does show up. I know it's boring Rae but if I don't see who it is, I won't know what step to take next to get their buddies." He was so serious about this detective stuff. I liked the fighting but I had to admit he was really smart about this. I found myself thinking he would have been a great detective in another life, without his powers.

"So… we never really fight them unless they hit first right?"

"Right. We aren't funded by the government for this kinda work. We're working as civilians with inside knowledge giving tips to the real crime fighters." He was still intently watching out the windshield. I wondered where he got the car.

"So how could you afford the hideout and the car?" I finally asked.

"Anonymous tips come with rewards." He answered smugly with a smile on his face. "Sometimes a couple hundred grand in rewards."

"You're kidding. That much for a tip to the police?" I was skeptical to say the least.

"Sure. Especially good info. That's why we are here now. The kind of info I get from stake outs like this get me money. Gotta pay the bills you know." He winked at me.

I laughed at how cute he looked, leaning back in me seat. "So… I wonder what the others are doing." I said offhandedly.

"I can only tell you Cyborg got a job at a new technology firm a few days ago." He said casually.

"How do you know that?" I was starting to think he had some weird information genie.

"I've been tracing all kinds of databases, yes it's illegal but what people don't know doesn't hurt them right? All I had to do was watch for his real name. So far there's nothing on Starfire but my guess is that her and her husband are still at the tower."

"Wow… you sure know your stuff huh. Well, you might wanna try lawyers for Star because I have the feeling since Cyborg left she won't stick around the tower alone with him."

"What you mean?" He asked, finally grabbing a doughnut for himself.

"I mean divorce. They've been on the rocks for a while. I had the feeling Cyborg was giving her some blessed time away from the ass. Without him around, why would she even try to stick it out anymore? But it is just a theory." I started looking out the side window.

"I'll look when we get back to base… Oh look! They're here. Good." I watched as he started taking pictures with a really big camera and writing stuff down.

"Did I really have to come along?" I asked when he was done and the people were apprehended by the police.

"Yep. For company, why else?" I shot him an unimpressed look. "What? I've been doing this for years alone." We laughed together a little ruefully. He put the car in reverse and he slowly backed out of the alley we were in. "How about some coffee?"

"Isn't it a little late for that?"

"Not if it's Cyborgs favorite place and time for coffee." He gave me a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're telling me that wearing this wig and you wearing your hood up will hide us?" She was so skeptical and her face was so cute while holding the brunette wig like it was something gross.

"Yea the hoodie works great for me and the wig will cover your hair and chakra stone."

"Fine." She put the wig on and we got out of the car and walked into the dark coffee shop.

"Perfect." I said, heading to the corner booth Cyborg was in. It was just too easy to find him. Raven followed me casually. I slid into the booth with Raven across from our friend. The waitress came over and I ordered us two espressos. Finally looking to the confused Cyborg I said, "Hey Cy." With a huge smile and Raven gave a small wave.

We watched recognition slowly run across his human face. He must have been wearing a halo-ring. "You guys!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Oh man, you guys just missed Starfire!" He was so animated.

"Damn. Where did she go?" I asked.

"She said she was going home to Tamaran." He answered sadly. "I bet she's already outside the solar system by now."

"Oh well that confirms Raven's suspicion of divorce right?" I leaned forward on the table as the coffees got there and blew on the top.

"Yea. Just got finalized today. But you never answered me why you were here." He was serious.

"Just got done with a stake out and decided to come over here cause I knew it was one of your hang outs." I answered casually.

"How would you know that? Wait… you were stalking us weren't you!" He pointed at me. "Did you know about this?" He asked Raven.

"Figured as much from how much he knew." She answered off-handedly, continuing to sip the hot coffee. I just blushed in response.

"Duuude. Not cool." He crossed his arms and I just lifted my shoulders in response.

"I'm a good spy I guess." I winked at him. That part of the conversation was dropped.

After a minute Cyborg spoke up. "Take these you guys. They're like our communicators. Now all four of us can talk without being traceable, even by you know who."

We took the phone-like devices and put them away. "Thanks man." I said, fist bumping with him. "You want to come back to our place with us?" I asked. "It's only a one bedroom apartment but there's plenty of room to expand. But you're more of an architect than I am." I gave him a smile.

"Nah man. Unless it something important I'm giving up crime fighting." He looked a little sad about it. "Thanks for the offer and I'll be glad to help you out if you and Rae ever have kids." He joked. Raven chocked on her coffee.

"How did you know about us?" I hissed.

"Dude it's so obvious."

"Damn it Tin Can. Stop being so observant." I pouted. Raven and Cyborg laughed. Now this was how it was supposed to be. When the mood died I finally asked what every one of us needed to get off of our chest. "And what happed to _him_?"

Cyborg just looked down and shook his head. "All I know is that he hasn't gone out of that tower since we left a week ago. Stars lawyer had to serve him the papers out there. He hasn't even left when the alarm goes off. The city is threatening to take the tower and funding away from the group if he can't get a new roster and kick some butt. Apparently the contract says there needs to be at least 3 superheroes residing in the building at all times." He just shrugged. "They'll probably kick him out and tear it down."

"Oh…" That was hard to hear. So the titans were done for no matter what.

"Unless we sweep in and restart the team after he's kicked out." Raven commented softly.

"That would require a roster of three though Rae. There's just you and Green Bean there." Cyborg replied gently. "I'm retired and Star went home."

"Where there's a will there's a way!" I interjected. Raven and Cyborg smiled. We parted ways after a few minutes. It was a hard goodbye, we probably wouldn't see another one of our friends for quite a while.

Oh so I thought.

Raven and I were minding our own business, walking down the beach late only 3 days after we parted with Cyborg at the coffee shop. We needed to get out of the basement we called home sometimes. All of a sudden Raven was taken out by an electrical bird-a-rang and collapsed. I whipped around to find Nightwing staring right at us. "What do you want?" I asked, anger lacing my voice.

"I want Raven." He answered like it was the most natural thing on Earth. "I'm restarting the titans. I need her."

"She won't go with you." I tested her pulse. Good she was just unconscious.

"I'm well aware of that. But I don't need two _partners_. I only need two other heroes to live at the tower with me." He gave me a weird smile.

"I won't let you take her." I said, standing into a defensive stance. Nightwing just smiled bigger.

"But you never said anything about me." I knew that voice. I knew it anywhere.

"Slade!" I turned to find my worst nightmare. He had Raven. "Let her go!" I went to hit him but was knocked out from behind. "Damn… it…"

"Never turn your back on an opponent Beast _Boy_." Slade walking away with Raven was the last thing I remembered.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a weird dark room. I could barely see that there was a small bed and desk with a few books and a dresser in the room. "Hello Raven."

"Nightwing. Where am I? What did you do with Changeling?" I stood up and looked for the source of his voice but I didn't even find a door in the room. This was getting really scary.

"Hmm. You mean him?" The lights came on all of a sudden and when I finally adjusted I looked over through the now see-through wall to find Gar chained to a wall in a much worse room than mine. I ran over to the wall.

"Garfield!" I yelled desperately. He barely looked up at me with tired eyes before going unconscious again. "What did you do to him?" I screamed at nothing.

"Just a little sleeping drug. It'll wear off in a few minutes. I'll see you then." I could hear the faint sound of a voice recorder being shut off. The coward.

"Gar wake up! We're in trouble!" I yelled again. "Gar!"

"Huh… Rae? Where are we…?" He looked awful. I saw blood trail down his head when he moved.

"I think the tower. It's-"

"Nightwing." He suddenly looked more awake and very angry; like he remembered something. "Damn it!" He yelled and started tearing at the chains. I stood quietly as I watched him half transform; his fangs and claws elongating, his eyes going white. He was truly more animalistic. I had never seen anything like this from him. Actually, this was the first time I had seen him use his powers since we reunited. From the half transformation I could tell that he had more control. He growled in frustration as his brute strength couldn't bend the chains and he couldn't change form completely.

"Oh Gar…" I whispered.

"I don't think you should be worrying about him." Nightwing said right behind me. I didn't even see how he got in the sealed room. Garfield growled louder. "A real beast." He spat. "Now he's showing his true colors." I was angered but I was scared enough that I couldn't say anything. Something wasn't right with that smile.

"What do you want with us?" I asked, backing into the wall as Nightwing stalked forward.

"I'm making sure the titans don't die. That's all. I just need you two to stay here for a little while." He pushed his body into mine and ran his hand down my face. I flinched. "What's wrong Raven? I'm a single man now. Don't worry about hurting Starfire. She won't ever know." Realization of what he was insinuating made me sick.

"Well I'm a taken woman so let me go!" I yelled, fighting back. I tried to use my powers but nothing happened.

"We can't have those powers of yours getting in our way now can we?" He asked calmly despite how roughly he slammed me back into the wall. "Don't worry it's just an energy field around the room. Same kind of thing as the cuffs that chain your friend there." He nodded his head towards Garfield.

"What are you going to do to us?" I asked, letting out my fright in my voice accidentally.

"Why, I'm just going to hang out with you for a little while, like _friends_ no?" He asked with that same creepy smile on his face. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. When I fought back he got rougher. I tried to fight back but he just ended up pulling back and shaking me roughly by where he held onto my arms. "You _will_ behave. Do you hear me Raven? It's either this or your _boyfriend_ dies!" I looked over to him and my heart dropped. Slade had a syringe in his hand and was standing right next to my love. I hung my head in shame and disgust. "Good girl." He cooed and licked my cheek.

He pushed me onto the bed. I started to back away but he only had to point to Garfield and I knew what would happen if I did anything wrong. I knew that I couldn't fight back in this. I had to _let_ him touch me while my boyfriend watched. This was sick. This was wrong. And I was trapped.

"Take off your cloths." He said.

"What?"

"Listen bitch." He grabbed me by my hair. "Take. Off. Your. Cloths." I just nodded dumbly. This couldn't be happening. Shaking, I slowly took off everything and sat back down trying in vain to hide my nakedness in the blinding white light of the room. I looked back to Garfield with tears in my eyes to see him fighting his chains to the point that his wrists were bleeding. I could tell he was yelling but I couldn't hear him anymore. I just wanted it to stop. I closed my eyes only to be pushed down hard on the bed by a very naked Nightwing.

"No!" I screamed. He slapped me. I remembered Garfield and turned my head to look at him. Slade had put a little bit of the contents of the syringe into his arm and now he was writhing on the floor and foaming at the mouth. I cried, but I was silent from then on.

He plunged his manhood into me painfully and with no warning. I refused to let him see how much it bothered me. Gar had been my first. My only. He continued to take me against my will. I could feel every inch of his body. It made me sick. He was lasting so long, longer than I wanted. He was not a gentle lover. It hurt so badly. I could feel the blood seeping out from between my legs. Finally he finished, ejaculating into me. He got off and left the room though a door that was otherwise nonexistent.

I finally let myself look over at Garfield. He looked unconscious but I could see the steady rise and fall of his chest and his eyes opened to meet with mine. I retched. Then I heard what I was dreading the most from him.

"How's the baby?" We had just found out that morning. The test was positive. We were going to be parents. On the beach we had been talking about names and where to put the crib. I was only a month along at the most. Was. He must have seen it in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. The bastard had made me miscarry. I could tell the instant it happened. I could tell something was wrong from the amount of blood on the sheets.

He laid there tired from the fighting he had done. "It's not your fault." He said sadly. I cried.

We both eventually fell asleep despite the bright lights that were left on.


	8. Chapter 8

The torture went on for days, weeks. I couldn't tell. Nightwing had found out that I had miscarried and used it to taunt us while he raped me repeatedly. He barely gave us enough food to live and only gave me a pot to relieve myself in. He only gave Gar a puppy pad and watched him while he used it. Using terms like "Good dog" every time. We were slowly losing the strength and will to resist.

One day, trying to sleep away time in the impossibly bright room we were startled awake by the sound of what seemed like an explosion.

"What the hell?" Gar asked tiredly from the ground. I could tell he was cold and malnourished. I didn't answer. This was too much hell. We didn't have to wait long for an answer though. Starfire broke through the door to my room at the same time Cyborg broke into Gar's cell.

They were obviously completely scared for us and disgusted at our condition. I didn't have the strength to move as Starfire wrapped me in a blanket, my cloths having been taken away a long time ago. Cyborg was able to cut the chains holding Garfield to the wall with a torch. They picked us up and hurried out of the tower. I lost consciousness long before we made our exit.

* * *

I had almost given up. My Raven. I couldn't bear to think about what I had witnessed him do to her. I had watched the light go out of her eyes and I was powerless to prevent it. She had told me to stop fighting so hard after only a few days. She didn't want to watch me hurt myself for her. What about you? I wanted to ask but she never stopped thinking about me. The physical abuse was bad, but nothing compared to the psychological abuse. I lost track of time and hope by the time our friends came to save us. I knew we were in bad shape and I was disgusted to let them see us like this but I was so thankful that I cried in relief. It was over. Our friends had come to help after all.

They picked us up and headed out of the tower. Raven lost consciousness and I saw the worried look Starfire sent Cyborg as they put us into the T-car. It was so nostalgic that I wished I could've experienced it in a different way. Cyborg put a police light on top of the car and took off at an impressive speed strait away from the tower. I knew he wouldn't take us to a hospital; people like us couldn't be helped easily by normal means anyways.

I was worried about the way Cyborg was checking his mirrors but I heard and saw it from what I could see of the mirrors, there was a huge explosion behind us. Starfire was silently crying in the front seat. I couldn't make heads or tails of it in my mental state and instead welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up in what looked like a thrown together medical room in a small apartment. I looked over and saw Raven. She wasn't in her healing trance. That was really worrisome. I didn't have time to mull anything over though because before I knew it I was being assaulted by a relieved Cyborg who was looking me over and carefully checking everything. "Thank goodness you woke up. We were getting worried." He said. He looked tired.

"How long have we been here?" I managed to ask. My throat was so dry.

Cyborg saw my discomfort and helped me sit up and drink a small cup of water. "It hasn't even been a full day yet." He answered.

"How's Raven?" He was conveniently blocking my view of her since he came in.

He looked a little worried when I brought her up. "We don't know what's wrong. I think it's something mental that's blocking out her normal reaction to healing. She hasn't even flinched a finger since we brought you guys here. I've checked everything and other than the obvious abuse there's nothing wrong, at least physically." He finally moved enough to the side to let me see her. "What happened?" He looked very concerned, not even using his usual slang and forever young attitude.

"I… don't want to talk about it." I looked down and started crying. Cyborg put his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand but you have to tell me. It could help me help Raven if I knew what I was treating her for." He had sat down and was looking me in the eyes apologetically. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to know."

"Alright… I'll tell you. But don't tell Star everything! She… doesn't deserve to get her heart broken again…"

"Ok. I understand. I'll only tell her what she needs to know ok?" He was so understanding. I guess we all grew up a lot in those 5 years.

I took a deep breath and prepared to relive it all. "He ambushed us. I could've taken him if he was alone but he had Slade with him. They were working together. While Nightwing distracted me, Slade surrounded me from behind and kidnaped Raven. I couldn't fight them both and he knocked me out. The next thing we knew, we woke up in that weird prison. I'll skip the details for now but…" I paused. I just couldn't go on. This… I just…

"Its ok man, take your time." I did. It took me several minutes to sort through everything in my head before continuing.

"Nightwing… He raped her Cyborg!" I finally burst out grabbing onto the collar of his shirt. He was surprised to say the least. I watched my usually carefree friend's face twist into an odd form of anger I had never seen before. I continued in earnest. "He made her miscarry our baby and every time he touched her he made me watch! He blocked out our powers and there was nothing I could do… nothing…" I hung my head when I finished. He didn't need to know the more gruesome details. How I was drugged, beaten, abused, and starved in a cold cell… that would have to wait.

"That bastard. So it was worse than we thought. You're right, Star doesn't have to hear about this. At least not yet." Cyborg looked at Raven with an emotion on his face I had never seen before.

"What happened after you saved us?" I gained the courage to ask.

"We bombed the tower." Cyborg couldn't bring himself to look me in the eye. He looked so hurt. I didn't understand, it was just a tower. It could be rebuilt. "We left him inside."

"Who?" I asked. Understanding was already creeping up on me but I didn't want to believe it.

"Nightwing… Starfire… she knew what we were doing… but I don't think she was prepared for the loss, bastard or not. He was still the love of her life before all this happened…" He looked like he could've cried but was holding back on my account.

"Where… is she now?"

"Gaining recon information from the remains of the tower with Titans East. Bee called me not long before you woke up confirming they found his… his body." Cyborg took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

I knew it was wrong. I should at least morn Robin, the leader, friend, and titan but I couldn't. Not after what he had grown up to do. I would never forgive this.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were hell. I thought it would be over but now I was stuck watching Raven heal at an agonizingly slow pace. I was up and regaining my strength and weight, but she was still on an intravenous diet and hardly looked any better than while we were in captivity.

Starfire stayed around for a full day after rescuing us but then said that she was going home to heal wounds that no one could see. I felt sorry for her but wished her luck and told her to keep in touch. I had a feeling there would always be an unbreachable rift between us now though.

Cyborg gave up his job offer to make sure Raven was better. He knew that no one but him would know how treat her.

We were also making very little progress with the evidence we found in what was left of the tower. It was all very cryptic and we still hadn't found any sign of Slade's body, which was disturbing. We really needed Raven awake to go through the writings that seemed magical in nature. Starfire had confirmed that they didn't look like any alien writings she knew of so we could only speculate on their origins.

I wanted -no needed- to see my princess open her eyes again. Sitting by her bed, holding her hand, it seemed so unreal that we would ever be in this situation. Not knowing what else to do, I started talking to her. "Hey Rae, if you can hear me… please wake up. Babe, I need you… hell, all of us need you. You're strong. You're a Titan remember? We can start the group over. We can start our family again. Raven we'll get married if you want! But… but you have to get better first. It's ok now. We're safe, surrounded by old friends we can trust. Oh Rae, please don't leave me… You... You won't make it much longer if you don't wake up and eat and move around properly. I- I love you. Please… God. I don't care who her father is. Just don't let her die…"

* * *

I woke up feeling like I had a hippo on my chest and could eat a whole buffet. How long I had been out? I had no idea. Everything felt heavy. My mouth was so dry that I couldn't even open it. My eyes were crusted shut. After I managed to open them and look around I was initially surprised to see a dark room with a large window and several medical machines hooked up to my arm. Garfield was holding my hand, asleep on the side of the bed. How cute. I was glad he was ok. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could manage. I assumed it wasn't very hard at all but he jolted awake.

He started crying right away. "Oh thank God." Was all he said before he called to Cyborg, who came running in and started to do a check-up on me. It was uncomfortable, but I dealt with it.

"How are you feeling?" Garfield asked.

"W-water." Was all I managed. Cyborg fulfilled my request almost as fast as I said it. Sipping it down, I was able to talk again. "I'm fine… I think." The looks on their faces were priceless. They were so relieved. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a full week." My boyfriend answered. That would explain the bags under their eyes and the unkempt 5 o'clock shadows they were sporting. And why I felt like crap. "You had us so worried Rae."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize Rae. Now I'm guessing you're hungry. I have some soup I can heat up if you want?" Cyborg asked, completely calmed down by then.

"I feel like I could eat a horse. Sorry Gar." I said with a small smile. I couldn't even remember my last good meal. They smiled back with odd looks of relief.

I ate every last drop of the bowl of soup that was given to me and wanted more but Cyborg said that it would probably just make me sick and I should wait a few hours. That was disappointing. Gar had a weird look on his face while I as eating. "What?" I finally asked.

"Huh?"

"You've been looking at me weird this whole time." I pointed out.

"Yea. It's cause the weirdest thing happened."

"What?" Cyborg stopped and listed in too.

"You hadn't shown the least bit of a sign of waking up but I… and this might sound weird- but I asked any God that was listening to not let you die and not even two hours later you woke up." He was teary eyed. I couldn't believe it. Of course, being half-demon I knew more about the upper and lower worlds than they did so I knew what this meant more than they did. I would never tell them though. It would blow their minds to know just how much rush paperwork had to go through in the upper world and how much effort had to be put in for a prayer for someone with demon lineage to go through, let alone that fast. It would be my own little secret.

"Thank you Garfield. You won't ever know how much you really did for me." They looked confused but the look on my face must have told them to not ask. That night I went to sleep in my loves arms feeling safe for the first time in months.


End file.
